1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a work transfer assembly for the type including a transfer car movable along a path defined by a track for transporting a workpiece carrier tray between separate processing stations positioned adjacent one another along the path. Equipment of this type is commonly used in metal heat treating facilities in which a number of work-processing stations are located along opposite sides of a set of tracks along which the transfer car moves. The transfer car transports a workpiece carrier tray as the car moves along the tracks until the car is aligned with the desired processing station. The tray is then mechanically pushed into the processing station and subsequently withdrawn after the processing station has accomplished the treatment of the parts on the tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The transfer cars typically include a chain entrained about sprockets for movement laterally of the direction of movement of the car for moving the workpiece carrier trays into and out of processing stations. Such chains typically include some sort of head which will push the tray from the transfer car into the processing station while in one mode and will retract the workpiece carrier tray from the processing station while in another mode. Such assemblies include numerous working components which must coact together to perform the desired pushing and pulling functions and, due to their complexity, are expensive to manufacture and are susceptible to damage and/or malfunction.